Blind
by Mestin
Summary: "Lucy opened her eyes to darkness" Lucy wakes up in a hospital after a terrorist attack blind and with no memory of her past. As she begins to remembers bits of her past she is sent to an orphanage until she can recover. Fairy Tail Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy opened her eyes to darkness. Confused she blinked her eyes several times but nothing changed. After several seconds she could hear the faint beeping of a machine. She tried to move only to realize that she was strapped down to the bed underneath. Panic began to creep in and the worst part was that she couldn't remember what happened. Her mind was completely blank, she couldn't remember where she was or what happened.

She heard faint footsteps coming toward the side of the bed and then felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Out of instinct she jerked away from the hand.

"Sorry to startle you." A soft voice said from her side. Lucy turned to look up at the nurse but saw nothing. She was blind.

"What's wrong with me?" Lucy asked and she could hear her own voice tremble as she spoke.

"Nothing." The voice said, "But can you tell us who you are?"

"Lucy." She told her. The woman didn't say anything for a bit letting an uncomfortable silence fall between them.

"Do you have a last name?" The woman asked. Lucy shook her head, before saying "I'm sorry, but what happened? I can't remember anything." For a second Lucy thought that the woman wasn't going to answer but she did.

"You were in an accident, a bombing incident to be exact. You were one of the few people who survived, though apparently not unscathed." The woman, who Lucy was now sure was a nurse explained.

"Where are my parents?" Lucy asked, desperately hoping that they hadn't been killed. The nurse cleared her throat and then spoke.

"We aren't sure. We were actually hoping you could help us with that."

"What do you mean you aren't sure, can't you run my DNA or take my fingerprints?" Lucy asked on the verge of panic.

"Your fingerprints don't match up with any in the system, as for your DNA we would need the DNA of your parents as well. We've been sure to look in the missing person's data but your name hasn't come up. We still aren't sure who all is missing from the incident. However, it's still possible that your name might come up." The nurse explained to her in a calm voice.

"How many days has it been since the bombing?" Lucy asked leaning back against her pillow.

"Only three, as I said we are hopeful that your name will come up." The nurse said. "But I need to quickly run some tests, so can you please try to give me all your attention." Lucy nodded but didn't look at the nurse.

"Ok, first question. Can you see anything?"

After a week, the hospital hadn't made much progress. Almost all the missing persons from the bombing had been confirmed, whether they were dead or alive. The nurse who Lucy came to know as Mavis seemed to have wholeheartedly dedicated herself to Lucy's care.

Mavis always brought Lucy her meals and made sure that she got outside each day. Lucy's memory and her blindness didn't get any better but they didn't get any worse. Which according to Mavis was a good sign.

It was a sunny day or Lucy thought it was, when Mavis came to Lucy's room not in her usual mood. Even though she couldn't see Lucy could tell from the way Mavis was acting that she was upset. Instead of her usual upbeat chatter Mavis was quiet as she helped lead Lucy out of her small room.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked once they got outside.

"Nothing." Mavis said a little too quickly. Lucy wanted to ask what was really the matter, but decided not to. Instead she pretended not to hear as Mavis sniffled slightly as she opened the gate to the garden.

"Excuse me!" Yelled a voice from behind them. Mavis didn't appear to notice and the voice yelled again. "Um, Miss Vermilion." The voice said again, this time much closer.

Lucy felt Mavis's grip tighten on her arm, their sign to stop.

"Sorry." Mavis apologized to whoever had been following them.

"No big deal." The voice, a man's answered. Lucy felt Mavis turn around and quickly copied her movements.

"You're Lucy, right?" The man's voice asked. Lucy nodded. Before she could say anything however Mavis spoke.

"You must be Gildarts." Mavis said.

"Yup, that's me." He said. There was an awkward silence and Mavis suddenly seemed to remember.

"You're here to pick up Lucy." She suddenly exclaimed. Lucy heard the man nervously chuckle before saying. "Yeah, I went to the front desk, and they said she was out here." Lucy briefly remembered Mavis telling her that if they didn't find her parents after a couple days, that they would put her in an orphanage for safe keeping.

"I'll sign her out and then you can take her." Mavis said.

"Does she have any bags or things she'll need to take with her?" Gildarts asked as Mavis began dragging Lucy towards the building again.

"Yes, I'll go get them, meet me at the front desk." Mavis said before hurrying off. Lucy could hear Mavis's quickened footsteps as she hurried up toward Lucy's hospital room on the third floor. Lucy wasn't sure what belongings Mavis had in mind but she decided not to mention it.

"I guess we better head in." Gildarts said before walking off. Lucy took several tentative steps forward but she had no idea where she was going. Up ahead she heard Gildarts swear, and a few seconds later he was by her side escorting her to the front desk.

They didn't have to wait very long and Lucy was grateful. As much as she enjoyed Mavis's company she was excited to get out of the hospital.

"Here you go." Mavis said handing Lucy a bag. Lucy felt it, curious as to what was in it. "I got you a couple pairs of clothes and if you would just follow me to this room I've got another present for you." Mavis told her.

Mavis held onto Lucy's wrist and quickly hurried her to another wing of the hospital with Gildarts trailing behind them.

"You remember that test that I gave you the day you first woke up." Mavis asked. Lucy nodded.

"We sent in the results and an answer finally came back." Mavis explained. Lucy heard a door open and then close behind her. Suddenly something wet sniffed her hand. Lucy gasped in surprise and quickly jerked her hand up.

"Relax." Mavis told her. Slowly Lucy lowered her hand and let whatever it was sniff her hand. The word dog suddenly came to her mind and she couldn't keep herself from asking "Is, is it a dog?"

"Yup, a guide dog to be exact." Mavis told her. Lucy reached out and managed to pet the dog on the head.

"What does she look like?" Lucy asked.

"He, it's a boy. He's a white German Shepherd." Mavis told her, and the image of the big wolfish looking dogs came to mind.

"What his name?" Lucy asked.

"Plue." Mavis told her. Lucy crouched down and felt the dog lick her cheek. She rubbed him behind the ears and she felt the dog rest his head on her hand. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"You'll need this." Mavis told her before handing her what Lucy assumed was the leash. "Walk around several times, you'll need to get used to it, but it will be easier for you to get around." Lucy did as she was told. She had to get used to walking without someone guiding her but the dog, Plue made sure to stay right next to her.

"I'll go sign you guys out." Mavis told them. She gave Lucy a brief hug before hurrying from the room.

It took them a while but Lucy was able to make it to Gildarts's car without too much trouble thanks to Plue.

"What's the name of the orphanage?" Lucy asked as Gildarts turned on the car.

"Fairy Tail." He said before Lucy felt them pull out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :)**

When the car pulled to a stop Lucy carefully opened the door and then crawled out. Gildarts handed her a pair of sunglasses and Plue's leash.

"What are these for?" She asked as she put them on.

"So that you don't stand out as much." He told her. "There's a stair case that we're going to have to climb so be careful" He added. Lucy set her hand on the rail and slowly made her way up. Once up at the top Gildarts told her to turn to the left and that there would be a door handle. She found it after several tries.

She opened the door and had just taken several steps in when a body crashed into her sending her backwards. Gildarts caught her but she lost both Plue's leash and her sunglasses.

"Oops, sorry about that." A voice said from the floor.

"Natsu." Gildarts said from behind her in a dangerously low voice. Gildarts was suddenly gone, and Lucy heard a loud thud.

"Sorry about that." Gildarts said as he returned to Lucy's side handing her Plue's leash and her sunglasses. She quickly put them back on. Gildarts led her over to some sort of bar and then said "Mirajane, can you watch her for right now, I need to get home."

"Sure." A feminine voice said.

"Thanks" Gildarts said and Lucy heard him wander off. Lucy sat at the bar unsure of what to do.

"You must be Lucy." The girl's voice said. Lucy nodded and then asked. "Are you Mirajane?"

"Yup. Do you want me to get you something to drink?" She asked. Lucy nodded and she heard Mirajane leave to get her drink. Lucy patted Plue's head unsure of what she should do. She decided that when Mirajane got back she would ask if someone could take her to her room.

A couple minutes later, Lucy felt Mirajane set her cup next to Lucy's hand. Before Lucy could ask her a question another voice spoke.

"Can you get me something to drink?" The boy's voice asked. And just like that Mirajane was gone. Out of habit Lucy turned to the person who spoke.

"Hey there." The boy said and it took Lucy several seconds for her to register that he was talking to her.

"Hi." Lucy said quickly and then looked away. The boy didn't say anything but she could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm Loke, by the way and you are." He said and Lucy heard him move a seat closer.

"Lucy." She told him, suddenly irritated. He didn't get a chance to say anything more as a person was suddenly thrown into both her and Loke knocking them off their stools.

"Gray, you ice bastard!" A voice yelled from on top of her and Loke. She easily recognized it as Natsu, the boy who'd knocked her over earlier. Natsu was suddenly off her and she heard a loud crack which she assumed was Natsu punching whoever Gray was.

"Why don't you say we get out of here?" Loke said from next to her. Luckily she didn't have to say anything, because Mirajane was suddenly kneeling next to her.

"Sorry about that. Gray and Natsu always fight." Mirajane explained helping Lucy stand up. Lucy dusted off her clothes and quickly picked up Plue's leash.

"I was wondering if you could show me where my room is." Lucy said, eager to leave the room.

"No, I have to watch the bar, but I'll get someone to take you to it." Mira said before she wandered off. Lucy sat back down on the bar stool. Plue nuzzled her hand and she rubbed behind his ears.

Mira wasn't gone long and she returned with a girl who introduced herself as Levy. As soon as they started walking Levy began talking.

"Since you can't see the building, I'll explain the set up to you. The building is two stories tall. On the first floor is the guy's hallway, the kitchen, Master Makarov's office, and a waiting room. On the second floor there's the lounge, which is where we just came from and then the girls' hallway."

"Are there a lot of orphans here?" Lucy asked, remembering how loud the lounge seemed.

"Not as many as it would seem. The lounge part of the orphanage is also a café so there are quite a few kids and adults who hang out there. But they have to stay in the lounge so they don't come back here." Levy explained.

Levy stopped suddenly and Lucy ran into her. "Why'd you stop?" Lucy asked.

"We're at your room." Levy said opening the door. "You're lucky." Levy continued. "We have an odd amount of girls so right now you'll have your own room."

Lucy slowly stepped into the room, unsure of the set up.

"Do you want me to help you get your room ready?" Levy asked.

Lucy quickly shook her head and she heard Levy close the door behind her as she left. A couple seconds the door opened again.

"If you need my help, I'm right across from you." Levy said and then she was gone again.

Lucy stood in what she thought was the middle of the room but she wasn't sure. Slowly she walked forward until her hand touched the wall. She kept one hand on the wall and then made her way around the perimeter of the room. Besides the small dresser she didn't knock anything over.

Tired she let herself sink onto the bed. She closed her eyes and let herself lay on the bed. At some point she must've fallen asleep because when she woke up the building was strangely quiet. It took her a second to realize that she'd woken up to Plue growling at something.

"Plue." She called softly. He only increased his growling and she sat up on the bed. Suddenly she heard the glass on her window shatter. Surprised she squealed unsure of what had just happened. Plue let out a loud bark which quickly turned into a whimper and Lucy heard a loud thud as he sunk to the ground. Lucy grasped out for anything as a weapon but the only thing she managed to grab was her pillow.

A hand suddenly wrapped around her mouth, keeping her from screaming.

"Where are they?" A voice asked, inches from her ear.

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy used the pillow in her right hand to hit her attacker and their grip loosened for a split second. She quickly used this to her advantage and brought both of her legs up kicking the attacker in the chest. She rolled off the bed and stumbled in the direction of the door. What felt like an iron bat came down on her back causing her to fall to the floor. She tried to crawl forward but a hand suddenly grabbed her ponytail and yanked her backwards.

She couldn't keep the scream from escaping her lips.

"Shoot." The man said. Using her hear he jerked her face towards him until he was only a couple of inches away from her and she could feel his breath on her.

"Where are they?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

"What?" Lucy gasped unsure of what he was talking about. A hand suddenly struck her across the cheek and only his grip on her hair kept her from falling over.

"What do think?" He asked her.

"I don't what you're talking about." Lucy told him.

"The keys." He told her before he kneed her in the stomach and let go of her hair. She fell backwards and hit her head on something hard. An image of a box with twelve keys appeared in her mind. She curled into a ball as the man continued to kick her in the side.

"Where are they?" He yelled none too silently. Lucy thought the blows would never stop until she heard the door open.

"Lucy, is everything all right?" Levy's quiet voice said. Before Lucy could answer she heard the door was close behind Levy.

"Gihihi." The man laughed and Lucy heard Levy scream before it was cut off.

"Levy!" Lucy screamed and she tried to sit up but without success. Levy didn't say anything. It was silent and for a second and Lucy thought the man had left until she heard him kneel down in front of her. A firm hand grasped her chin and tilted it up so that she would be looking at the man if she could see. _He doesn't know I'm blind_. Lucy realized.

"Listen here blondie, you've got until tomorrow night to tell me where those keys are or your blue haired friend won't be coming back." He told her. His hand let go of her chin and she heard him stand up. Everything was silent except for Plue who was whimpering softly by the window. Lucy counted to thirty and when the man didn't say anything more she knew he was gone.

The tears that she'd managed to hold in started cascading down her cheeks. She let her forehead drop down so that it was touching the floor. The pain was almost unbearable but the guilt of losing Levy was far worse.

"Plue?" She whispered softly, hoping that the dog wasn't hurt too bad. She heard his paws scratch the floor as he crossed the room to come towards her. He nuzzled the back of her neck and Lucy rolled over so that she could pet him. She heard him sit down in front of her and Lucy touched him softly not sure his he was hurt or not. He suddenly leaned forward and licked her cheek.

Lucy smiled relieved that he wasn't to hurt. A few seconds she heard someone crash into the wall a couple feet away from her. For brief second she thought the man with the bat had come back until she heard the person speak.

"Where is he?" A voice she recognized but couldn't' place asked. Lucy didn't say anything still to shaken from her recent beating.

She heard someone sniff and then ask. "Hello?" Lucy finally got enough courage to say something but a new voice joined the conversation.

"Natsu, you're not supposed to barge into people's rooms." A deeper voice said. "If Erza's find's you she'll make sure you never step foot in a girl's room again." The voice added.

"Shut up, ice princess. I heard something." Natsu's voice said. Lucy remembered Mirajane say something about Natsu but she couldn't remember. Before Lucy could say something the deeper spoke again. "Let's get out of here before whoever's sleeping wakes up." He said

Before they could leave Lucy shakily stood up and tried to yell "Wait!" but it came out sounding raspy. There was silence and Lucy knew they had seen her, then Natsu spoke. "What happened to you?"

"What do you think?" The deeper voice told him.

"Be quiet Gray." Natsu said. Lucy tried to stand up but pain shot through her back and she yelped in pain as she fell forward only to be caught.

"What happened?" Natsu's voice was only inches from her.

"He took Levy." Lucy said as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Who took Levy?" Natsu asked.

"Stop asking so many questions flame brain. She's hurt and we need to get her to the infirmary." Gray said.

Lucy wanted to tell them that her wounds could wait. They had to find Levy right away.

"Natsu. Gray. What are you two doing in a girl's room?" A deep feminine voice asked, startling all three of them. "And the new girl's room, especially." She continued. Natsu quickly dropped Lucy and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Natsu!" The woman said and Lucy heard her cross the room angrily.

"Waiaiait, Erza. This isn't what it seems." Gray said.

"Really." Erza said and Lucy could imagine her crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Natsu joined in but Erza must've shot him a glare because he immediately stopped talking after that.

"Enlighten me, Gray. Why are you two in a girl's room, you know that isn't allowed at the orphanage." Erza said, or more commanded.

"We were at the lounge and Natsu said he smelled something weird and then he flew out the window so I followed him and we ended up in the blonde girl's room and she said that someone took Levy, and beat her up pretty good." Gray said, way too fast for anyone to understand.

"Please say it a little slower." Erza told him. After Gray repeated it Erza asked "Is this true." Lucy didn't realize that Erza was talking to her until someone nudged her with their foot.

"Yeah." Lucy said, exhaustion beginning to take over even though she was still in pain. Gray whispered something to Erza which sounded a lot like "Go easy with her, she's blind and some guy just came in and beat her up."

"What's your name?" Erza asked nudging her with her foot.

"Lucy." Lucy told her. There was silence and then Erza said. "Natsu, go get Master Makarov, Gray go get Porlyusica. I'm gonna take Lucy to the infirmary. I'll let you off this once, because you were trying to help but if this happens again I will take the situation into my own hands." They hurried off and then Erza asked her "Can you stand?" Lucy nodded and stood up, and then with the help of Erza they made their way towards the infirmary on the first floor

Lucy felt herself drifting off when the door to the infirmary was opened.

"How is she doing?" A man's voice said.

"Porlyusica says she'll be sore for a couple days but that's about it, apparently she didn't break any bones which is surprising with the beating she took, Master Makarov." Erza explained.

"Good, could you leave us for a bit?" Makarov asked.

"Of course." Erza said and Lucy heard her make her way out of the room before closing the door behind. The Master didn't say anything for a while and Lucy wondered if he thought she was asleep. He sat down in the chair Erza had been using and then spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm alright." Lucy told him. She debated on whether to tell the master about the keys that the man had mentioned.

"Do you know why the man attacked you?" He asked her. Lucy chewed on her lip, unsure of what to say. To avoid his question she asked one of her own.

"Not exactly, but do you know who attacked me?" After several moments of silence Makarov spoke.

"We have an idea, but since you couldn't see the man who attacked you we can't confirm it. But don't worry, you'll be moving into a room with Erza, so you should be safe." Lucy knew he was trying to comfort her and it worked.

"Now, back to my first question, do you know why he attacked you?" He asked again.

"No." She said before she could really think about it. Lucy knew the lie didn't sound convincing but it seemed to work.

"I'm going to go report this to the police, so I'll leave you so that you can rest." He told her she could hear him leaving when she suddenly remembered.

"How about Levy?" she asked. The old man stopped in the doorway.

"We have people out looking for her, but I can't guarantee we will find her." He told her and then he closed the door behind him. Lucy slammed her fist down on the bed, frustrated more with herself than anyone else. Why couldn't she just tell the old man what she knew? But she already knew the answer. As much as she wanted to she didn't trust these people. Even though they'd been nothing but kind. She hadn't even known them for a day and she couldn't trust people she just met.

Rolling over she pulled the blanket up over her head hoping to block the thoughts about Levy and the man with the strange laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you haven't read the manga there might be spoilers later on in the story.**

Lucy heard someone open the door to the infirmary seconds before a voice spoke.

"I brought you breakfast." Mirajane told her brightly as she pulled out one of the chairs so that she could sit next to Lucy. _Don't remind me._ Lucy thought. If she couldn't get those keys to the man by tonight then she'd never see Levy again. Not to mention she didn't even know where to start. She closed her sightless eyes, she knew she'd seen the keys before but she had no idea where.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" Mirajane asked her. Lucy shook her head but felt bad about it immediately after. These people could help but she was still refusing to trust them. She had to find those keys but in order to do that she had to get out of the orphanage.

"Mira?" she asked.

"Yes." Mira answered in her cheery voice as usual.

"Is my dog alright?" she decided to ask.

"Yeah, but why do you ask?" Mirajane said.

"I want to go on a walk, but I can't do that without Plue guiding me." Lucy quickly explained.

"Are you sure you feel up to it, you did get attacked last night" Mirajane told her. Lucy nodded and Mirajane sighed and said "fine, but only if you take someone with you." Lucy rolled her eyes but said "Sure."

Half an hour later Lucy was down the side walk with Plue leading her along. Behind her she could hear Natsu and Gray as they argued behind her. When Mirajane said someone she'd apparently meant three people.

"Natsu, Gray. How many times have I told you not argue." Erza said and Lucy shivered involuntarily at the tone of her voice. Though it worked, immediately there was silence behind her.

"Where are we going anyways?" Natsu asked from beside Lucy surprising her.

"I'm going to visit a friend." She told him. When Plue stopped she knew that they had arrived at the end of the sidewalk.

"Which way do I turn after we cross the road?" She called over her shoulder to Erza.

"To the right." Erza called and then hurried so that she could help Lucy cross the road. Once they'd crossed they turned to the right and walked for about fifteen minutes until they came to stop at what Erza told her was the Crocus Hospital. Hopefully Mavis would be working today. With Erza directing her she made it to the front counter.

"Yes." The secretary said from behind the counter.

"Hi, I wanted to know if the nurse Mavis Vermillion was working today." She told the secretary. She heard the woman type for a couple minutes on the computer and then she answered "Yes, in fact she's on break right now. I'll send someone to fetch her but you will have to wait for a couple of minutes."

"Ok, thanks." Lucy told her and then went to sit down at one of the fluffy couches she knew dotted the waiting room.

"Why didn't you tell us you were looking for Mavis?" Erza said from the couch to the left of Lucy.

"Do you know her?" Lucy asked.

"Pshh, Of course we know Mavis." Natsu said nonchalantly. Lucy stared at him, surprised.

"What Natsu means is that we know Mavis, because she volunteers at the Orphanage." Gray said from the other side of Natsu. Before Lucy could comment she recognized the light steps of Mavis coming toward them.

"Hey, Lucy howhaat happened to you?" She said as Lucy heard her pick up her pace.

"I'll explain later but is there somewhere we can talk in private?" She asked. Mavis didn't say anything for a minute. "Yes, but why?" Mavis asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said as she hastily stood up and started walking in the direction of Mavis's voice. Luckily Plue seemed to know exactly where she wanted to go and led her straight to Mavis.

"I'll catch you guys later." She called back to her three "friends?"

Mavis's private place turned out to be the workers lounge, which was pretty empty since everyone one was on duty. Mavis left her alone for several minutes promising that she'd be back with a cup of coffee for her.

While she waited Lucy reached her hand up to touch her face, it was definitely sore, but she had no idea as to what her face looked like. She knew that the man had beaten her up but all she had to go by was the pain and what other people told her.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Mavis said as she sat down in the chair across from Lucy. She pushed the cup of coffee next to Lucy's hand and she gratefully took it. After taking a quick sip Lucy asked "I want to know about the bomb that caused me to lose my eyesight."

"What exactly do you want to know about it?" Mavis asked.

"Everything that you know about it." Lucy quickly said.

Mavis didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, thinking and then began speaking, almost as though she'd memorized the facts. "The bomb went off at 7 P.M Friday evening at the fighting arena. There was an important match going on at the time. It was the opening day for the Grand Fighting Games." Lucy had to cut her off, lost at what she was saying. "What are the Grand Fighting Games?" Lucy asked.

"Every year, the city of Crocus holds The Grand Fighting Games. The games are a weeklong event and they were scheduled to start the Friday of the bombing. Talented Fighters from all over the country come to the events where they are separated into teams. There were over three hundred teams that were going to participate this year. At the beginning of the games there's always a quick match. This year just as the fight began a system of bombs went off. From what we've been able to figure out the terrorist set one bomb in the middle of the field. The moment the countdown clock reached zero the bomb went off. However that wasn't even the worst of it. The explosion from the bomb caused four other bombs to go off. Each of these bombs caused one of the four entrances to collapse. Everyone was trapped inside but it only got worse from, from, from there." Mavis suddenly chocked on her tears. Lucy could hear her sniffle slightly.

"It's okay if you don't want to continue?" Lucy told her, feeling horrible that she'd just brought on a whole bunch of memories that nurse apparently wanted to forget.

"No, its okay, I want to tell you what happened. You deserve to know, especially since you're the only one who was in the arena that managed to get out alive." Mavis told her.

"Wait, I thought you said that there were many other people who were injured during the bombing." Lucy said, surprised.

"Not everyone was in the coliseum at the time. People were still standing in line waiting to buy tickets, those are the people that made it out alive. Anyone inside the coliseum at the time of the bombing was killed." Mavis told her, before adding in a much quieter voice "Including my best friend."

Lucy stared at Mavis, shocked. The silence in the room was uncomfortable and Lucy decided that she wasn't going to push Mavis for any more details. It had become clear to her that anything related to the bombing only caused Mavis more pain. Lucy stood and was about to leave when Mavis grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, you need to know the rest of the story." Mavis told her. Ready to leave in case it became too much for Mavis to bear Lucy sat back down on the couch.

"After the last of the four bombs went off first responders were quick to get on the scene. They dug away the rubble to one of the four entrances and entered the destroyed building. When they entered what used to be the center of the arena they saw the first real casualty. The person, one of the warm up match competitors, was laying on the ground almost completely unscathed. An occasional scrape but nothing that could've caused him to die. But he was dead. As the first responders continued to search the ruins they found more and more people like him. There would be an occasional person who died from being crushed by the rubble, but for the most part it was as though the people were uninjured. Everyone in the coliseum was thought dead, that was until they found you." Mavis took a deep breath before she continued. "They found you in one of the towers. You were lying on your back perfectly arranged as though you'd been placed there. Underneath you a huge Z was written on the ground in black." Mavis stopped there and Lucy knew the story was done.

"Does the public know about this?" Lucy asked. Mavis quickly shook her head "No, it would cause mass panic. The public was told only about the bombs, so they don't know about you, if that's what you're asking." Mavis told her. Lucy remembered yesterday and how down Mavis had been then. Then it clicked in Lucy's head "You only found out yesterday about your best friend's death."

"Yeah, I did, but I'm one of the lucky ones. At least I knew what actually happened to him. Plenty of people are still hoping that their loved ones will come home. What they don't know is that we are just slowly releasing the names of those who died. It's already been confirmed that anyone in the coliseum at the time of bombing is now dead." Mavis answered her.

"How many people know what happened in the coliseum?" Lucy asked.

"The first responders, about half the staff in the Crocus hospital, several people who are higher up in the government, and the occasional citizen who happened to enter the building before it was cleaned up." Mavis told her.

"The building's still standing?" Lucy asked. _If the building is still standing then maybe the keys are there. It definitely the place to start._ Lucy thought to herself.

"Yes, after it's repaired they are planning on making it into a museum of sorts to honor those who died there, but construction won't begin for a while. Not until things settle down a bit more." Mavis told her and Lucy's heart filled with hope. Maybe she could find the keys and be able to save Levy tonight. Though that was a big maybe. If the keys were in the coliseum it would still take her a while to find them especially if she had to search the whole place. If only there was a way she could regain her memories. She was sure that she must've known were the keys were at some point and had hidden them, probably to protect them.

"Is there a way that I could possibly regain my memories quickly?" Lucy asked.

"I thought you would ask that, ever since when you first woke up and couldn't remember anything I've been looking into it. Have you ever heard of hypnotizing?" Mavis asked. The word sounded familiar but Lucy could place it so she shook her head.

"There are several uses of it, but I know someone who specializes in using it to help people overcome traumatic experiences." Mavis told her. Lucy stared at her blankly, not understanding how that was going to help her. Mavis noticed and quickly explained more "Sometimes when you go through something traumatic you'll forget it. If that's the case then he might be able to help you remember. Even if it's a head injury that caused you to forget something he might still be able to help you out. I can't guarantee that he'll be of much help but it's the only option that I've come up with so far. If you're interested I can give him a call." Mavis told her.

Lucy nodded eagerly, excited at the prospect until she realized that the man that Mavis was talking about could quite easily not be able to help her until later in the week.

"I'll give him a call after I get done with my shift and see if I can arrange a meeting. If he says he'll be able to then I'll come over to the orphanage tonight and help you plan a meeting with him. Does that sound good?" Mavis asked her. Lucy nodded, knowing that it was the best Mavis could do. Maybe if she could get in contact with the man who took Levy she could get him to wait a couple of days.

"I've got to get back to my shift." Mavis suddenly said and Lucy could hear her stand up and hurry towards the door.

"Hey Mavis." Lucy called.

"Yeah." Mavis answered.

"What was the name of your friend?" Lucy asked. There was silence and then Mavis answered.

"His name was Yury Dreyar." Seconds later Lucy hear the door close behind her.


End file.
